


Together

by WarblyZombie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Sad Luz Noceda, kind of?, post-YBOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblyZombie/pseuds/WarblyZombie
Summary: This is a short little thing I wrote post-YBOS because I felt like it. Amity is a bit late to the party, Luz is unhappy, and we have some comforting hugs.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended for this to be longer but I just didn't know where to take all of this. And this snippet was just sitting in my docs, collecting virtual dust, so I thought, "Why not post what I do have?"  
> So, here you go!

"Okay, so does anyone want to tell me what  that  was?" Amity had hobbled over on her crutches to the Owl House as soon as she saw the news. Luckily, Ed and Em were covering for her, even if she did rush out with no explanation. 

Then again, how would she explain her best friend/crush's mentor turning into an owl monster and nearly being petrified, with  her mentor, and said best friend/crush's demon friend. Not to mention her ex-best-friend-maybe-friend-again being broadcasted live on the crystal ball and seemingly starting a revolution. 

Everyone in the room looked to each other, not knowing where to start. The whole gang was gathered at the Owl House; Eda, King, Lilith, Gus, Willow…

"Hoot! Wanna hear how  myyyyy  day went?" And of course, that bird tube…

"Get lost, Hooty! Now's not the time," the Owl Lady said, exhaustedly.

Amity, now past her initial confusion, realized who was missing.

"Where's Luz?" Panic gripped her. Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? Where-

"Relax, kiddo. She's just up in her room," Eda seemed to pick up on the girl's anxiety. "Luz has had a… rough one, today, to say the least. Rougher than most." The Owl Lady looked especially tired at this admission. Sadness and guilt seemed to take over her now heterochromatic eyes.  That was another topic to confront, but after checking up on Luz…

She didn't even bother to stop and talk to Lilith. That could wait until later. It could all wait until later. But right now, she needed to make sure Luz was okay.

The witch walked up the steps the best she could on her crutches. No one dared stop her. When she got to Luz's door, she knocked lightly, "Luz?"

Amity waited for a reply, but none came. "I'm coming in. I hope that's alright." She twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

On the floor was a heap of blankets, a little cocoon Luz seemed to have made for herself. The room was dark, except for the remaining sunlight that streamed through her window.

Amity traced a circle in the air, forming a small ball of light. The other girl seemed to stir slightly at the new light source.

"Luz…" the green-haired witch started timidly. Luz didn't reply.

And so, Amity hobbled over to her, sitting herself gently down next to the other girl, and setting her crutches off to the side. 

Amity worriedly reached out, as if to touch her, but retracted her hand, thinking better of it.

"Are you okay?" She started. "Wait, that's a stupid question, of course you're not…" she muttered quickly after.

Luz shuffled under the blanket pile until her head popped up from it. She looked towards Amity with red, tired eyes. "Hey, Amity. Shouldn't you be home? Your leg…"

Leave it to Luz to worry about her friends' well-being over her own. She continued to crawl out of the make-shift cocoon and sat up. The girl was doing a terrible job at faking a smile and acting like nothing was wrong.

Amity shifted nervously, unsure how to push forward. Finally, she breathed in and spoke, "Luz, what happened?"

Luz paused at this, a frown returning to her face. She sighed in resignation and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't lie to Amity. She just  couldn't . Not when she was looking at her with such sorry flooding her eyes.

"It's gone, Amity… the portal," Luz nearly choked on the words, "It's gone. My only way back home." Her voice was a bit hoarse as the bitter emotions threatened to boil back up.

"Luz, I… I'm so sorry…" Amity rested a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. She stayed quiet after that, letting Luz take her time to explain.

She took a deep breath in, and a shaky breath out. And Luz told Amity her full side of the story. Every scary detail had Amity on edge, concern etched into her features. Luz would falter, but knew that Amity deserved the truth, just as everyone else had. Amity was enraged when she learned what her mentor had done to Luz, how the woman had nearly  killed  her. That anger turned to heartbreak, though, as Luz recounted the loss of Eda and the loss of her way home.

By the time Luz had finished, tears had gathered in her eyes, ones she refused to let slip. Amity was worried enough as it was. She let her head bow forward, not making eye contact with the witch. 

Amity's fists clenched, her jaw tightened. To see Luz so…  broken … it killed her. That ever present light in her eyes was extinguished. Her smile and laughter were all but lost. Amity despised those who took her light away. But she also felt so shattered by the image of the hopeless girl in front of her. 

"Hey," Amity spoke softly and placed both hands on Luz's shoulders. Luz looked up into now determined eyes. "We can fix this, together. Remember?"

Luz smiled, even if it was just the smallest amount, she smiled. Her arms wrapped around Amity's neck, taking the witch by surprise before she returned the embrace.

"We can fix this. Together."


End file.
